Further Education
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: With all the pass activity in Spira nailing down to the three very young political leaders... What can the New Yevon Chairman do to stop this from happening again? Pairings will be Paralai, Tuna Lenooj, Rippal and a few others I dont care about.


I've had this in my mind for a while. This is a short chapter. If I get a good amount of reviews I will continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling, my Lord, that the world is being run by a bunch of hormonal adolescents?" A tall, bearded man asked, pouring tea into a china cup and handing it to the bald man behind the oak desk.

"Indeed I do. But you have to understand that these teens never had a chance to be a child like children now because of sin. Back then a seventeen year old girl growing up on Besaid Island saved us all. She grew up dedicating her life to the arts of the temple. Another example you may appreciate, is this. The praetor himself was part of a co-op Yevon/ crusader chapter at only eighteen. Perhaps with a proper education the leaders of the world wouldn't seem so rowdy." He explained, sipping the beverage with care.

"What can you possibly be suggesting, Sir?" The listening man asked, now pouring a cup of tea for himself complete with lemon slice.

"Well, what I am suggesting is a proper education. Send 'em all back to school. The meyven, the praetor, the high summoner. Send 'em all back." The balding man chuckled flinging his arms dramatically around the desk.

"Chairman sir. Are you serious? You wish me to ask a population of just over the age of 20 to go back to school." The man asked in shock, spilling the boiling tea down his ruby robes.

"Start with the praetor, he's down the hall." The chairman on New Yevon ordered, ushering the beardy man out of his office.

* * *

Things just hadn't gone right for Baralai that day. He'd just escaped from a three hour long meeting with the angry board of the Bevellian broadcasting unit who were requesting mass payment before continuing their services with the temple. He settled down at his desk sighing. A cup of tea probably would have done the trick right about now but calling for tea also meant receiving half a tonne of paper work that needed to be urgently updated before the end of the day and Baralai really didn't want to deal with that now. Looking at his shining oak desk he was pleased to confirm that the large stack of forms on his right where in the out tray and not the incoming. Knowing peace must come at a price he made a quality check through his small pile of to-do work. As predicted, the lesser the paper the more footwork required. The snow haired man gave a little growl and hit his head on the table refusing to lift it again until he had calmed down or at least received a cup of tea. A small but urgent knock sounded from the office door. Ready to yell Baralai calmly ushered the person in.

"Enter." The praetor called, sitting up straight to await his guest. From the entrance he noticed Melwin, the chairman's advisor and moreover lapdog. The man walked over to the praetor appearing to stare at his forehead. "Yes, Melwin. What's the issue?" He politely asked offering him a seat.

"My lord, you appear to have a post-it stuck to your head." The bearded man pointed out knowingly with a smug voice. Slightly embarrassed the young praetor reached for his head and tore off the incriminating piece of illuminate yellow paper.

"Indeed." Baralai replied, a hint of detest in his tone. "What appears to be the issue?" He asked again, poised for any action.

"The chairman has, after careful consideration, reconsidered Yevon's future. As part of a training exercise he wishes to send all party leaders, deities, groups or factions...to high school. That includes you my lord." Melwin grinned, ecstatic at his chance to finally tell the young praetor who was boss.

"You want to send me, a twenty-two year old man, to high school- a place I left over six years ago?" Baralai questioned, completely confused.

"Its only a six month trial and of course we'd have only the finest of people covering calls for you and you'd be able to work after lectures. Consider it homework." The elder replied, chuckling at his own joke.

"But work can't stop just because-"

"Consider it a trial." The man before the praetor interupted casually. The white haired man thought carefully to himself subconsciously chewing the end of his pen.

"I will do it under one condition. If you are going to make me suffer-" The praetor began pondering the prospect of free time off work.

"Yes, my lord?" Melwin asked, eager to send the young man off.

"Make Gippal do it too." The white hair boy grinned with revenge.

* * *

"Say what!" The blonde Al Bhed yelled down the commsphere at the laughing Praetor.

"You heard me, back to school. Everyone. You, me, Nooj, Paine, Lady Yuna. The lot." He laughed, bemused at the idea.

"And you're cool with this!" Gippal spat at the commsphere. "This is so unfair. I mean, do I really look like I need to go back to school?" The blonde pouted, arms crossed over his chest. Baralai stared back at him accusingly.

"Think of it this way, six months of no work." The white haired man chuckled to his friend. Gipple still looked unamused.

"I actually like my job thanks Praetor-boy." The Al Bhed hissed turning his back away in a fit.

"Fine, suit yourself Gip. I hear Rikku will be there. See you around then." Baralai teased ready to turn his commsphere off.

"Wait! 'Lai?" The Al Bhed started, putting his hand out towards the screen.

"Hmm?" Gippal put his hand to his face into contemplation.

"Tell you're chairman...I'll be there." He growled, shaking his head and cutting off his friend. Sighing he dialed up the number of the celcius.

"Yello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Cid's girl. Guess what?" He smirked...


End file.
